Devil in disguise
by magGE
Summary: Stuff like this aren't supposed to happen. Sausuke is not supposed to come and live with them. He's not supposed to start the same school, take over his room, his life! And he is certainly is not supposed to look a hot as he do while doing it. SasunaruAU
1. SURPRISE

**_Disclaimer:_** Well if you ever find yourself asking, who owns Naruto? Then I can say that Naruto, characters plots and whatever, do not belong to me.

**_Pairing:_** **OMG** Sasunaru how original of me.

**_Warnings:_** BAD SPELLING!!!! THE HORROR, THE AGONY!

**

* * *

**

**Devil in disguise**

Chapter 1 – 'SURPRISE'

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? Is this some kind of sick punishment? Because if, you have passed the exceptional, it's to cruel!"

"Naruto…" Iruka began but was immediately interrupted by Naruto, for the second time under this conversation, and was now walking back and forward in front of the TV and looked like he was having some kind of attack.

"If this is about me and that smoke bomb in Tsunade's office, so can I tell you that it was a-all Shikamaru's idea. He's like two metres high and wide, HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Do **_you_** want me dead? Never mind, bad question." He finished and stopped in front of the tea-drinking Iruka.

"Because otherwise YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TOO ME, YOUR ONE AND ONLY NEPHEW!"

Naruto screamed while he jumped up and down in frustration.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched a bit but he pretended not to hear about the smoke bomb and said, while he was massaging his head as if he were in pain.

"Aren't you overreacting now?

"Overreacting…OVERREACTING! You're kidding? Last time I met him I was **_so_** close to strangle him and we only spent two horrible hours together. I'm permanently marked by those hours, AND YOU'RE SAYING I'M OVERREACTING!"

"Calm down Naruto, Sasuke moving in here isn't the end of the world." Iruka said in a tired voice. He should have told him in a more…gentle way. Or maybe not at all.

Immediately the blond boy froze and went from tomato-red by anger to pale as death in one second.

"…Naruto…are you okay? Iruka asked with a worried voice because of Naruto's sudden mood change and looked at Naruto whose eyes where widened in horror.

"…Moving in…not…a…temporary guest…" Naruto said with a very-not-like-Naruto-voice.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? He is going to start live with us because his parents are going to travel abroad because of work and they thought that it would be best if he stayed here in our care.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I FORBID IT!" Naruto exploded.

"…Ehm…Naruto… It's not like you're the '**_man_**' of the house or something. Your opinion doesn't count."

"BUT WHY CAN'T HE LIVE WITH ITACHI, THEY'RE BROTHERS FOR GODS SAKE!" He was getting desperate by now.

"Out of the question. You know how wild Itachi are and what kind of life he's living. **That** environment is no place for a 15-year-old boy and especially not for Sasuke, who is so sweet.

"SWEET!" Naruto spitted out his eyes almost popping out from his head.

"He's the devil in disguise! He's not sweet!"

"Naruto stop it! Why are you always complaining on Sasuke? He, who is such a polite boy!"

"**WHY?** Because he's a nagging spoiled brat that is always complaining, and thinks he's some kind of miracle, **AND** has -make Naruto's life so miserably as possible - as his favourite hobby!"

Iruka's eyebrow twitched again and you could see a blood vein pumping furiously at his forehead.

"I don't think you're in any position to talk. What was it Tsunade said last time we met? Yeah I remember, that you're the **MOST** **annoying**, troublemaking, loudest **brat** in the whole school, no, the **whole town** and that even the third years is afraid of **YOU**!"

Silence…

"Ahh…ha…ha…such sense of humour that women have…" Naruto began nervously and cursed his old hag to principal under his breath.

"No I'm serious Naruto. See this as an opportunity! You need more discipline and having Sasuke here is perfect, learn from him!"

"…Okay, I think I'm going to throw up now..." Naruto mumbled and began to walk away from Iruka in the sofa who he knew was preparing for his usual

– grow up Naruto- or cough**I**cough you will ruin your life - speech.

"Ey kid, where're you going!" Iruka yelled after Naruto who did not even bother to turn around to answer.

"To my room…"

"But I wasn't finished!"

"…I know…" Naruto said with a groan.

"WAIT, come back! You need to hear this!"

"I'm not listening…"

"SASUKE IS COMING TOMORROW!"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled and made a U-turn back to a now very smug-looking Iruka.

"And you tell me this now! Is it something else you "forgotten" to mention." Naruto asked with clenched fits while grinding his teeth.

Iruka scratched himself in the head "Ehm…let me think…You will of course attend to the same school, who knows maybe even the same class." Said Iruka with sparkling eyes and looked as he thought that Sasuke and Naruto would become best friends.

"And you will sleep at the sofa from now on, so Sasuke can have your room. It is a bit small compared to his old room. However, I think that if we all…blab la blab la…"

All the other words went lost for Naruto, he saw Iruka's lips move in slow motion, but the only thing he heard was Iruka's voice saying repeatedly

_Same school. _

_Same school. _

_Same school. _

_Sasuke can have your room. _

_Sasuke can have your room. _

_Sasuke can have your room. _

Naruto looked like he was having a heart attack and couldn't get any air and suddenly he ran out from the room to his own, as fast as he could and then he closed the door with a loud bang, making Iruka almost drop his tea-cup.

"…Naruto?"

After some minutes, with still no sign of Naruto, Iruka walked out from the TV-room with a sigh and stopped in front of Naruto's door.

"Naruto…Can I come in…?" He asked with a calm and gentle voice.

Naruto didn't answer and Iruka took that as a yes and laid his hand on the doorknob and…

"Naruto WHY ARE THE DOOR LOCKED!" Iruka yelled while he was kicking and hitting the door.

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO PROTECT THIS ROOM WITH MY LIFE!"

"WHAT! Screamed Iruka's voice, that had by now reached a very dangerous high-pitched level.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM, NOT UNTIL THE DAY SASUKE LEAVES OR I DIE!"

"Naruto that was the most idiotic thing I ever heard, now open the door!"

* * *

Naruto ignored Iruka's voice from the other side at the door and threw himself onto his bed, and laid his arms under his head while he closed his eyes. 

…_Soon it would come… _

"NAAARUTOOO!"

_There… _

"You're…YOU'RE…YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOCK YOUR DOOR!"

"Waaaow…are you serious? Now when I know that, I will of course immediately lock up the door to you. Cause I care about that sooo much right now."

Iruka's answer to that was a somewhat inhuman and primal scream.

Then he gave the door a last kick before he walked away while saying

"I see…then there will be no _Ramen _for you."

"LIAR, WE DON'T HAVE ANY RAMEN AT HOME!" Naruto screamed and stuck out his tongue to the closed door the he closed his eyes and ignored the angry steps from Iruka.

_This was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare and if not, I will stay here forever! _

He remembered the last time they met, a year ago, and shivered by the memory.

For two hours, he had been stuck with the…oh so irritating, smug, arrogant…Sasuke…

Flashback

Iruka, Sasuke's parents and some others that belonged to a certain circle of friends sat in the large dining hall in the Uchiha mansion, eating drinking and just having a good time like they always did maybe they had have a little to much of the wine but that wasn't so unusual.

However, while the grownups laughed with not a single worry in life, Naruto and Sasuke sat in Sasuke's…very depressing…room... It had nothing on the walls and the only furniture was a white desk, a bed, a chair...and the room was filled with this creepy feeling that the room belonged to a mental hospital.

The room had zero personality and where almost so cleaned that you could mirror yourself in the floor.

Itachi had disappeared out, through the window in his room, a long time ago. Probably going to some party, that where held by friends that he had promised Mr and Mrs Uchiha too never meet again, and had said with a big scary smile; that if they told mum and dad that he was gone, he would kill them.

By some reason, Naruto believed him.

Therefore, now in an awkward silence, that had existed the latest 20 minutes, Naruto sat on the chair tapping a pen into the white working-desk in Sasuke's room while Sasuke lied on his bed with a complete neutral look in his face. It was almost scary, he hadn't moved a bit under the twenty minutes that had passed and Naruto wondered if he was living breathing being, or a robot.

However, the silence was at least better then a Sasuke insulting him, like he had done before, in over an hour. It was extremely frustrating to not hit the other boy or hurt him in some violent way as he had promised Iruka…

The promise was not of the voluntary kind, it was more…

**_"IF YOU DON'T CONTROL YOUR TEMPERAMENT, YOUR GROUNDED FOR FOREVER, NO RAMEN EITHER!" _**

**_"NO RAMEN? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" _**

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto almost screamed when he heard Sasuke's voice interrupt the thick silence in the room and he turned his head to Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded expression in his face, _since when had they decided to talk, and about this subject? _

"Do-you-have-a-girlfriend?" Sasuke said with the same bored-looking-face that seemed too never leave his face.

"No…"

The boy seemed happy with that answer, or so happy a bored Sasuke could be. Maybe he had imagined the expression that had fluttered over the boys face. When he thought about it he imagined a lot of things when it was about Sasuke.

"…Like I thought…I would had been surprised if someone was stupid enough to be with you."

"WHAT!" Naruto roared his cheeks turning red because of anger.

"Have you ever done it?"

Naruto got a violent cough-attack and you could see the largest blush in his face, or he said to himself that it was still the anger that was still colouring his face, when he stuttered:

"Tha- that's none of your business."

"Ahh…so the moron is a virgin!" Sasuke suddenly said with a knowingly smirk and slowly sat up in the bed, suddenly interested in Naruto for the first time this evening, it seemed.

"…em…no…I mean yes…or no..." Stuttered Naruto, the blush in his face growing.

"WHY AM I DISCUSSING MY SEX-LIFE WITH YOU?" Naruto screamed when it suddenly came up for him that it where Sasuke he was talking to.

His mind was trying it's best to strangle himself.

"You mean your non-existing…"

"WHATEVER!" He answered with some strange hand movements, like saying that this was the end of their conversation.

"Do you like anyone right now?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed who was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable with this subject.

"Why the hell do you care, anyway?"

Sasuke didn't answer acting like he didn't hear it and then the real embarrassing questions came up.

For ONE HOUR, Naruto sat and listened to Sasuke oh so not welcomed questions.

Then it somehow changed directions and Sasuke began to answer the questions, filling him with very disturbing pictures in his head.

Pictures he so did not want there.

At first, he tried to ignore Sasuke's voice and instead focus on Sasuke's very clean floor, but that…did not go so well…

So after one hours of Sasuke's rambling he had run away from his room, screaming…

At least he had not start fighting as he had promised the, for the moment drunk and happy Iruka.

End flashback

However, It was not his personality that was the biggest pain in the as, the most irritating thing with Sasuke was that EVERYBODY seemed to love him!

In front of everybody else, he was Mr Perfect an angel.

**Except**, when he where with Naruto!

Another thing that was extremely irritating with Sasuke was that he had everything, everything Naruto ever wanted, but he never gave it a second thought. Taking it all for granted.

He was to damn arrogant!

He was the class president- Source nagging Iruka

A genius with the top score- Source nagging Iruka

Top athletic- Source nagging Iruka

Winner of tons of different scholarships- Source nagging Iruka

Owner to the most beautiful eyes, hair and... - _SHITE, I DID SO NOT THINK THAT RIGHT NOW!_ _SASUKE IS THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE IN THE WORLD, No-not beautiful or something like that… _

Naruto kept mumbling curses over Sasuke and ignored his rumbling stomach when the clock passed seven and then he drifted away to peaceful sleep…

* * *

**Reviews are scary. **

**I get very creepy and very hyper when I got one...and call around to friends to say that I; GOT A REVIEW, HAHA! **

**So do me and my lovely friends a favour and please review, ne? **


	2. WELCOME Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and other characters belongs to some dude in Japan.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru all the way baby

**Warnings:** My spelling, gosh the HORROR the AGONY

**

* * *

**

Devil in disguise

Chapter 2 – WELCOME…Sasuke

…I should have known that something was wrong.

Moreover, I should have ignored the very irritating alarm and stayed in my warm cosy bed when I woke up with no Iruka pounding at the door, nagging about school…and this…indescribable bad feeling in my stomach.

Gaaaah, I should really trust my instincts.

My memory of yesterday was gone…so as the memory of the day before and the day before that and the day before that and…ehm…the point was that my brain wasn't clear enough to think logically so I crawled out of the bed in a half-sleeping daze and followed my normal morning routines.

Lock up the door.

Walk to the bathroom.

Take a shower.

Back to the room.

Change cloths.

Walk to the kitchen.

Jump over some unknown suitcases in the hall.

Take out the milk bottle from the freezer.

Say god morning to Sasuke.

Turn around to the toaste…

"WHATTA?! Naruto screamed and turned around to a bored looking Sasuke, eating toasted bread with marmalade and SITTING on NARUTO'S special spot in the corner of the sofa in front of the dinner table.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sasuke stopped munching on his bread and then stared at Naruto with a look that tried to decide if Naruto was messing with him or just the biggest idiot on earth.

"…eating….I was hungry…"

"No, Why are you HERE? In my KITCHEN, in my HOUSE, in this CITY?!

Sasuke had decided that Naruto was the biggest idiot on earth.

Suddenly it all came back to Naruto and he turned almost as pale as Sasuke.

The locked door- He only locked his door when he was fighting Iruka.

The suitcases in the hall- Iruka or he was not going anywhere.

A SASUKE EATING BREAKFAST IN THEIR KITCHEN.

Sasuke was going to live with them.

"I moved in this morning…as you may know…" Sasuke informed as stoically as usually.

"THAT WASN'T A DREAM?!!"

"…No…This is still your dream…" Sasuke muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Ahh…lucky…." Said Naruto and Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelieving eyes.

Seconds ticked away.

"No, you're messing with me! This is not a dream, this is reality!" Naruto suddenly said, his brain cells catching up now.

"…Way the go Einstein…" Said Sasuke with sarcasm dropping from the words and started to eat again.

"Y-you you think that I'm an idiot!"

"Yes."

"You're not supposed to admit it bastard!" Naruto screamed back and then closed his eyes as if Sasuke would go away if he didn't see him.

_The nightmare had started again, the nightmare had started again! _

_How was he supposed to live with someone like this? And what would the others think? _

Naruto then opened his eyes again and muttered when he saw that Sasuke still where there.

"…You're really annoying, you know that…" Said Sasuke with a sigh and then raised from the sofa and walked out of the kitchen.

"THANK YOU!" Said Naruto and gave Sasuke's retreating form, the finger.

When the sight of Sasuke was gone, he jumped up on the kitchen sink and began to kick with his feet at a cupboard door while he was waiting for the toaster to finish, when he suddenly saw a note beside him.

"What's this?" Naruto mumbled to himself and picked it up to read.

_Walk Sasuke to school, he doesn't know the way. _

_Show him around and so… _

"Couldn't he have done it himself?" Muttered Naruto.

_I can't, because the office is very busy right now. _

_So be nice, don't start any fights AND DON'T COME LATE TO SCHOOL. _

_IT'S SASUKE'S FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL! _

_**IRUKA **_

"SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!" Naruto shrilly screamed, and jumped down to the floor and ignored the bread that popped up from the toaster the same moment.

He took a large red apple from a fruit bowl on the table and then rushed out to the hall.

But when he came out from the kitchen he immediately stopped.

There stood Sasuke, leaning against the door with his arm crossed, waiting for him with a blue sport bag by his feet.

Some sunbeams from the window shined down at Sasuke, almost making his pale skin glow, and the black hair with long bangs falling gently over his face and spiked at the back of his head, seemed even silkier than usually.

Naruto gulped and stared.

He didn't have a good look at Sasuke in the kitchen.

But now when the shock over Sasuke's presence finally had disappeared, he saw that Sasuke had grown so much taller over the year…taller then Naruto now, how depressing… and the red t-shirt he wore revealed his lean but muscular body.

Naruto gulped again.

Sasuke was…

"…So is it in your taste?" Said Sasuke with a smirk, after some minutes of silence.

"W-what?"

"My body." Sasuke said, still having that irritating and knowing smirk.

Naruto blushed ten different kinds of colours and then slipped in to his shoes, grabbed his jacket and pushed away Sasuke from the door so that he could dramatically storm out of the door, and was followed by Sasuke's laugh.

HE WAS STILL THE SAME JERK!

Sasuke soon caught up with Naruto and thankfully returned to his antisocial person as normal.

Naruto didn't feel any satisfaction over that though, and that because his head was filled with horror pictures of the coming school-year…with…Sasuke.

_He's going to be Mr popular! I know it because WHERE EVER we go, he always is. _

_It's not like I cared about being popular before, it's just that…that…IT'S SASUKE! _

_And Sakura… _

_Shit! _

_Sakura she's going to fall. Or maybe not, I mean she's special. _

_That's why I chose her to be my special one. _

* * *

"OH MY GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!" Screamed Sakura and became pinker then her hair some seconds later, when she realized she had said that out loud.

Then she turned around with a jerk and began to whisper and giggle with her best friend Ino.

Naruto sighed. There went the –special girl- theory. He then drew a hand trough his blond hair and leaned over to a bored looking guy that sat next to him at the right side, to whisper, "look at him, he looks like he has a stick shoved up the ass".

Shikamaru only raised his eyebrows, amused but didn't even bother to answer.

"Do you have a special thing for him or do you just feel extra talkative today?" Said another boy with long brown hair and chillingly grey eyes that also sat in the back of the classroom with Naruto.

"What?" Said Naruto with an innocent expression in his face and stared at Neji who also seemed as amused as Shikamaru.

"Neji means that you have insulted this Sasuke person from the moment he stepped into this classroom." Answered Kiba instead, who had just decided to wake up from his sleep.

"Come on you gotta admit it, he looks like a jerk. A…a…a know it all jerk with strange psycho manners, the worst kind!"

"Right…And what do you look like?"

"Eh…Like the most charming boy in the world?"

"Yeah right." Laughed Kiba.

"You look like an annoying little criminal." He continued while the rest of the gang nodded.

"Wait a moment, that's what you are!" Said Kiba in fake surprise.

"I'M NOT LITTLE?!" Naruto screamed, deeply insulted, and forgot he still was in the classroom and

two seconds later he heard the teacher's screaming voice.

"Naruto, SHUT UP, or you're up to the principal!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrilly screamed and turned around to the teacher.

"That is so not fare. I wasn't the only one."

"Naruto…" Said the teacher with a warning tone in his voice.

Naruto closed his mouth and began to sulk with his arm crossed while his friends began to laugh.

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meat you all." Said Sasuke and looked at his new classmates, his features not showing any feelings at all.

_I ended up in the same class as the dobe, just my luck…_ Thought Sasuke with a sigh.

At first when he had understood that he was going to end up in the same class as Naruto he had tried to change class, tried everything.

However, this really weird teacher with a black scarf wrapped in some weird fashion over his mouth and his left eye, and silver hair that were defying the laws of gravity, and that worked in the office, just smiled.

Or at least Sasuke thought he smiled.

And then he had said no.

He had looked very happy and pleased with himself when he said it, as if he knew what pain and agony he was causing Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't going to be very happy…and normally Sasuke would have been happy, that Naruto wasn't happy, but right now he wanted to be away from the annoying Naruto as much as he.

This morning on their way to school, Naruto had stopped halfway, and demanded that Sasuke would stay away from him.

Sasuke gladly obliged, and it had ended with that they would be complete strangers in school and not a word about Sasuke living in Naruto's house would be uttered in school.

After that, Sasuke walked about thirty metres behind Naruto.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!" A girl suddenly screamed.

Sasuke's eyes turned to a girl who had risen from her chair, with pink hair and big green eyes that where staring at him. Seconds later, she began to blush like a maniac and Sasuke's inner self rolled his eyes.

Oh come on…

He then shifted his eyes to the back at the classroom and almost smiled…because of some strange reason.

Naruto sat there with his friends and when he thought about it, it seemed as if the class where divided in to two different groups, those who sat at the back of the classroom and the rest.

He could understand why.

They who sat at the back looked like the typical high school-bad ass.

The ones everybody hated and stayed away from.

But he couldn't say that the rest of the class looked so appealing either.

No one ever did.

He had raised his eyebrows at Naruto's outfit in the kitchen earlier this morning and had stared at Naruto's shoes that were extremely worn-out and had lots of safety-pins attached to them, for like five minutes when he had waited on him in the hall.

But he had thought at it as some wannabe-thing.

He had blue loose fitting jeans with hundreds of holes by the knees, chains hanging at the side, his blond hair spiked and to that a black T-shirt…He looked like a little annoying criminal, but hey, maybe he was.

Naruto had his feet on the desk and did not seem a bit interested by Sasuke while he was chatting with his friends.

The very disturbing part of that, was that Sasuke was getting irritated by that…that Naruto seemed to have forgotten Sasuke.

And under some seconds that he would deny later, Sasuke wished it was he that Naruto was whispering too.

But he quickly mentally slapped himself, even though the disturbing feeling didn't go away.

…The feeling that reminded him of jealousy.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Naruto suddenly screamed and almost the half class jumped and turned around to look at Naruto with irritated expressions in their faces.

"Naruto, SHUT UP, or you're up to the principal!" The brown haired teacher beside him screamed and Sasuke almost smirked again.

Watching Naruto get into problem, get embarrassed, humiliated was always amusing.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Naruto with a disbelieving voice and turned his head from his friends to the teacher.

"That's so not fare. I wasn't the only one!"

"Naruto…" Said the teacher with a warning tone in his voice.

Naruto looked like he was going to complain again but then he crossed his arms and began to sulk while his friends laughed.

* * *

A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and looked up in two emerald eyes and a flushed face.

"Hi Sasuke…My name is Sakura."

"And mine is Ino." Said a blond haired girl that stood beside Sakura and who also stood to damn close.

"We're in the same class." Ino continued and Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

They were not so hard to miss, when they had sat behind him in every class giggling and whispering, about him of course…they were not so very discreet.

A very annoying fact.

"I know…" Said Sasuke and took a sip of his coke while his mind kept screaming; GO AWAY!

It was lunchtime and he sat in the loud cafeteria by an empty table.

He had known that he wouldn't be sitting alone so long, but he wanted enjoy the privacy as long as it lasted.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Asked Ino and giggled.

_Was all that giggling really necessary?_ Sasuke wondered and then looked at the table Ino was pointing at.

The ones that sat there looked like the "popular people", the ones with money and looks.

He did not know it just because of their appearance, but also because of the longing looks the people that walked past the table gave them.

"…No…" Said Sasuke and began to pack his lunch while Sakura and Ino stared at him dumbfounded.

No one said no to them.

That was impossible!

When Sasuke began to walk away, they came over their shock and followed him immediately.

"Well of course, you're already finished. How stupid of us." Ino began with a big smile.

Just then the cafeteria became louder and in came a gang that Naruto was with.

Sasuke could clearly see the intense blond hair, they where screaming and laughing and throwing a water balloon between them and most people tried to stay away from them as much as possible.

"…Oh no, it's Naruto and the others." Ino said and gave the gang a hateful look.

"Stay away from them Sasuke." Sakura continued and they began to walk towards the exit again.

"They are always skipping class, and so-o immature plus they're all criminals, the whole bunch. Stay away from the blond especially, he's the most immature of them and is so annoying!"

"Yeah and he has the hots for you." Ino said with a sadistic smile.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled and hit Ino in the head.

"The…hots…for…you?" Sasuke slowly asked and stopped to look at Sakura, with an interested look that she clearly misunderstood.

"Yeah…he's always staring at me, it's so-o creepy. And I'm so out of his league, I mean can't he understand that?" Sakura said and shivered as if even only the thought of it was disgusting.

Sasuke took a good look at Sakura for the first time and he could somewhat understand why Naruto liked her.

She was very beautiful and looked like a cute naïve little thing, with her blushing cheeks and green eyes…most guys probably liked her. She had a red dress that followed her body, giving all a perfect view of her perfect body and curves.

As he had said, she was very irritating, but he could understand why.

Now it was time to ruin all Naruto's chances with her because he wanted to ruin Naruto's life…not because of some other reason…ehm…

Sasuke then turned his head to Naruto and then smirked, oh this was going to be so much fun…

* * *

"Ey kiba, here!" Screamed Naruto while he waved his hands at Kiba.

Kiba turned around towards Naruto and threw the yellow balloon to him. The balloon was thrown a bit to hard and Naruto backed without looking where he went with his eyes concentrating on the balloon.

"Euff"

Naruto had backed into something warm, a someone and he turned around.

He silently cursed his luck.

It just had to be him.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" Sasuke said with a sneer and Naruto growled.

"It was you who were in the way, bastard! Look at what you did?" Naruto said and pointed at the balloon that lay some metres behind them splattered on the ground.

The whole cafeteria was by now silent and were staring at them.

"Oh shut up Naruto." Said Sakura, rather boldly if you thought about it, this being Naruto king of pranks and worst school enemy, maybe it was the power of love…who knows.

"Sa-sa- Sakura…didn't see you." Naruto stuttered and looked at Sakura for the first time nervously, and licked his lips. How could he have missed her?

Then he saw how close Sasuke and Sakura actually stood or more likely it was actually Sakura who tried to stand so close to Sasuke, but who cared.

He gave Sasuke a murderous glare who instead only smirked back.

_BASTARD, TAKING MY WOMAN! _

So the best thing to do he thought, was to give Sasuke the finger and then walk away.

"Aww, the virgin-boy is leaving. Come back."

Naruto froze and then slowly turned around to Sasuke.

"W-what?" Naruto was pale as death and he was shaking.

How could he have told Sasuke that?! Was he really that dumb?

Well Sasuke at least thought that.

"I said the virgin-boy is leaving." Said Sasuke with a mocking voice.

Only one thought went trough Naruto's mind.

_Kill. _

But before he could jump Sasuke and beat the living crap out of him, strong arms that belonged to his friends, seized him and began to drag away Naruto who was trashing and screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET GO OF ME! LET ME KICK HIM AT LEAST! GAARA LET GO OF ME!!"

Left stood Sasuke with Sakura and Ino, feeling extremely amused.

_Ahh…He was really beginning to like this school._

_

* * *

_

Reviews is the greatest invention, ever!


	3. Blushing is good for you

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and other characters isn't my creation. Gasp, the schock.

**Pairing:** Sasunaru all the way baby

**Warnings:** My spelling, Gosh the HORROR the AGONY!

**AN/** OMFG I UPDATED!

* * *

**Devil in disguise **

Chapter 3 – Blushing is good for you

**FIELD TRIP! **

It stood with big red letters on the whiteboard.

The teacher before them was slowly saying it with a loud articulating voice, as if the class otherwise wouldn't understand it. Then he sighed and began to speak as if he was talking about the doom day.

"As you may know…you're idiots if you don't, I mean it's the only bloody thing that you're ever interested in my classes." He looked thoughtful. "No, on second thought, you're still idiots. Anyway, as you may know there will be a fieldtrip next week on Monday"

The brown haired teacher looked even more unhappy and miserable if possible at that.

"We teachers will be sacrificing our free time to spend it with you. Oh the mad joy." He said with a tone dead voice.

"And NO! Game boys aren't allowed, laptops aren't allowed, don't bring your x-box with you- there are no TV, don't bring your TV – BECAUSE THERE ARE NO ELECTRICITY! GODS HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?" The teacher roared to a group of nerd looking boys that had put up their hands and looked for the moment scarily close to a heart attack.

"Do you want to know why? BECAUSE THE GOD DAMN PRINCIPLE THINKS THAT IT WILL BE LEARNING EXPERIENCE! I WILL BE SPENDING MY WEEKEND WITH A BUNCH OF BRATTY KIDS WITH NO WHATSOEVER ENTERTAINMENT AT ALL!"

By now their teacher where breathing hard, red as the colour of the big red letters, and glaring at everybody.

He was bend over the desk gripping the desk edge so hard his knuckles where turning white.

It looked as if he was especially glaring at a blond haired boy, a Naruto that was staring down at a paper, studying with a concentra…_SLOW BACK!_

Sasuke almost got a whip flash when he turned back to Naruto who was gone in his own little world bend over a paper and writing something down with a determined expression plastered on his face.

_Well, had you seen, the dobe was actually studying. Well what did he know. This was after all his first day in the new school. Naruto maybe was this super genius that loved to study._

Sasuke almost burst out laughing at the thought.

_Naruto…genius… That would never fit in one sentence. _

"Sasuke-kun, have you heard about this trip before?" Sakura suddenly whispered to Sasuke. Ino bending over to also listen on the, oh so, interesting answer he would give them. They waited in tense expectation.

"…Hnn…"

They sighed dreamily over his response.

_God they where annoying. _

_Especially that Haruno-girl. They had been all over him ever since lunch._

_**They had even touched him**! No ONE touched him. _

_That had been the number ONE rule at his last school. _

And normally he would have told them to fuck of and leave him alone.

Maybe even kicked them or bitten of their hands too.

But maybe a bit more discreetly, not wanting to ruin his oh so perfect image.

But the sick pleasure, every time Naruto saw Sakura, act like a love sick puppy, and look like he was going to explode, implode, whatever.

_It was so worth it._

_Tormenting Naruto was the funniest thing ever. _

_Always had been._

Speaking of Naruto, he had cooled down pretty fast after the scene in the cafeteria.

He had only been throwing glares that promised to kill made some ridiculous hand gesture…plus he had made this weird sound when he walked in the classroom and saw Sakura looked with loving and glittering eyes at him and not even spared a glance at the blond.

_That was a very disappointing fact, _Sasuke confessed to himself.

He had hoped on maybe some big fighting scene where he could beat the crap and humiliate Naruto.

But Naruto had as before, in the cafeteria, been stopped by that creepy-gothic-red haired- guy-, with tons of black mascara around his eyes and no eyebrows, before he could do anything.

_In fact that guy and Naruto seemed awfully close._

…_Actually **very **close, he had never seen the redhead away from Naruto under the whole day that had been and If he wasn't remembering wrong, so had also Naruto been all clingy to him- riding on his back and all on a break earlier that day, could anyone TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS ABOUT? _

Sasuke wanted to bang his head into the desk two seconds after that thought.

He resisted.

_Why the hell would I care about that! I swear it was something with that marmalade this morning, because he had been having these really freaky thoughts about Naruto, all day. Like the one that thought Naruto looked rather, adorable –_ a word that weren't supposed to exist in the Uchiha vocabulary, all concentrated and stuff.

Suddenly Naruto stopped writing and looked up as if he felt that someone was staring at him. Sasuke almost got a new neck damage of some sort when he turned back his head to the complaining teacher.

Just some seconds later, he felt something hit his back head, and he sighed.

_Why did everybody feel the **need** to send him those brain-dead notes all the time? They where like a really bad forum, no spell-check whatsoever and the content was even worse._

Hi there you sexy beast or what did you eat for break feast, was not something he thought worth answering.

He didn't get it, what was the point?

Didn't they get that he wasn't interested after ignoring them all his life?

He choose to ignore the new note as **all** the **others** that had been sent to him under the day.

But then he heard it.

A certain whispering, voice calling at him.

"Sasuke-teme…ey bastard!" Not the most loving- voice.

Before he could stop himself, he turned around again to look at Naruto that was pointing at something on the ground.

He slowly looked down at the floor on a poorly done paper aeroplane that lied a bit from the mountain of other messages, and then slowly up again to Naruto that was still pointing at it.

Then before he could register what he was doing, he took up the aeroplane from the floor.

_Naruto had sent him a note…did that mean something special! What had he written? Was it something important? My god I did not just think that. _

Worse then that, he could feel his cheeks begin to heat.

_I AM NOT FUCKING BLUSHING!_ Sasuke thought while the first signs of a coming panic-attack appeared and he tried to force down the blush. People usually only wrote to him because of one special reason…

_What if… _He began too shakily fold up the paper plane

When it lay up folded in front of him, two realizations hit him.

**One **

Naruto was a very bad painter.

**Two **

The marmalade **must **have been spiced, because that was the only reason he could come up with why the very disturbing images with him and Naruto had been played before him when he had hold the unfolded paper aeroplane.

Before him was a picture of what he guessed was himself, because of the text that was written at the top of the picture;

DIE SASUKE, DIIIIIIIIIIIE!

The figure had all kind of different spiky objects in him and it was unnaturally much blood gushing out from the body.

The paper was destroyed bit by bit by Sasuke's trembling fingers.

His face not turning back to his normal stoic expression, even if he tried.

* * *

It was a masterpiece! The picture before him was beautiful.

_I especially like the eyes, they express and hold so much pain. _Naruto thought to himself and looked at the two cross that were the eyes.

He looked up from the picture to glare at the motive and he met two black eyes for a second. Then next second the back head greeted him.

He narrowed his eyes and then began to fold the paper into a paper aeroplane.

"Bastard thinks he so much better than me. He shall see, just you wait…"

He began to mumble to himself.

He thought back to when his friend's had managed to drag out the kicking and screaming Naruto out from the cafeteria.

* * *

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Roared Naruto and shook of Gaara's hand from his shoulder.

"I was going to beat the living crap out of him!"

"**One.** You would lose badly, have you checked out the guy's bicep? **Two. **You would had been suspended. This is you third fight this week and you know the school field trip is coming up." Answered Kiba.

"I? The great Uzumaki Naruto. Lose?"

Everybody nodded and said.

"…Badly…"

"What kinds of friends are you? You would of course help me out!"

"…you mean six…against one…"

"Yes!"

The others just sighed and then began to go again, leaving Naruto behind.

_

* * *

_

It was mutiny! Sasuke had even turned his friends against him.

The paper aeroplane, that may have not been the greatest work he had done, because of the hard and jerky grip of the paper he had have, because of the very upsetting thought's about a certain black haired bastard, was then thrown towards said black haired bastard.

For a second Naruto wondered if it would stuck in his hair, maybe be stuck between two spikes.

That was an uplifting and fascinating thought.

It knocked in to Sasuke's spiked back hair and then to the floor.

Naruto made a strangled sound, coming from the back of his throat.

What was this, the bastard was ignoring him. He wasn't allowed to do that!

…Then he thought, that maybe the hair worked like some kind of silencer because Sasuke looked like he hadn't even registered it.

"Sasuke-teme…ey bastard!"

Slowly the other boy's head turned towards him.

Just as slowly and zombie-like he turned towards the paper airplane that he was currently pointing at and then took it up.

He stared at it as if he didn't know what to do with it.

Then his check was tingled with a pink colour.

_This was interesting_, Naruto thought and weren't aware that he was beginning to lean forward over the table as if he would come closer to Sasuke.

When the drawing was revealed it was like someone had pushed the froze button on a remote control. All Sasuke's movements and face was completely frozen for a few seconds.

Then his masterpiece was shredded to tiny little pieces.

For a moment Naruto almost thought that Sasuke's face looked disappointed.

He didn't know what to think of that.

But it made his heart beast a little faster…

* * *

**Four days later. **

**Monday...beautiful morning. **

**The clock had currently ticked 25200 seconds since the clock had struck twelve. **

**The weather man with a wacky tie had said the weather was going to be sinfully gorgeous this day.**

**I did not know this. **

**I did not care. **

**

* * *

**

The day didn't start well.

The day before that and the day before that, hadn't either.

Or maybe they did, because they all started in the rather surprising comfortable and warm sofa, when he was to drugged on wonderful sleep to register anything.

It was more what followed that were bad.

Like walking into the kitchen and finding Sasuke clad only in his boxers, like it was normal morning routine, showing of that sex-pack and milk white skin.

Also like walking into the unlocked bathroom when a very naked and wet Sasuke stepped out from the shower.

And all the other similar situations containing a half-naked Sasuke, that followed.

This had brought a very strange reaction from him, that covered it all from, blushing to spluttering to eyes popping out from his head…Screaming too. Screaming like a little virgin school girl.

He had strange desires to salivate too.

Naruto had come to the conclusion that the Uchiha was in fact a

Exhibitionist.

A shocking but very true discovery. What would all his fan-girls think about it if they knew, well when he thought about it they would probably drool or die of lose of to much blood.

And, It was as if it was a weird complot against him- to leave him all hot and bothered-which he of course weren't- and it was disturbing as hell!

The worst thing was that Sasuke didn't seem to think at it as a strange thing, walking around half naked in the house, and in turn made him completely oblivious of Naruto's distress.

Naruto had been petrified when Sasuke the morning before, had stood behind him to get himself a glass on the shelf, over Naruto's head which had resulted with Sasuke bare stomach rubbing against his back.

Yes petrified, that was why his breathing had turned weird, his heart had hammered like crazy and he had shivered getting goose bumps all over his body.

The thought of moving had never occurred to him neither that it was rather strange that Sasuke was trying to get a glass when he already had one on the table with juice.

But that wasn't all, Sasuke was not only scaring the living day light out of him he was taking over the house too and it was nothing he could do about it. It even seemed as if the evil Iruka was encouraging him.

Sasuke was now the king of the remote control after a very embarrassing fight on the floor, he was also the resident king of –the corner where Naruto ALWAYS sat and ate-, he couldn't even let Naruto have his food!

They had not have Ramen in three days-THREE FRIGGIN DAYS- because the spoiled ice prince didn't feel like it, and because of some strange reason Iruka listened to him.

Did god really hate him that much or had he just one day been so bored that he had just thought, hey let's mess with Naruto's life.

What followed this morning wasn't better than the two previous.

At first he had thought that Sasuke had miraculous disappeared because it seemed like he wasn't in his roo-NARUTO'S room, nor in the kitchen or the bathroom, why he would be in Iruka's room would be a mystery and somewhat disturbing, so Naruto came to the conclusion that God actually loved him.

He was wrong.

God hated him…

* * *

REALLY, REALLY SORRY for being so incredibly slow.

Last I updated was in December…2004…

Well I thought that I would not finish this but fate made it different.

Now I'm all hyped up on this story! So next chapter will not take as long as this one.

Already writing on it.

This chapter was really boring but I think/hope that next will be more interesting. Well it's supposed to have some Sasunaru action at least…heh…

You're allowed to write angry reviews to me….

Well just as you know, reviews really makes me happy and it's because of them that I have continued on this.

So it would be really fun if I got some response…he he he…

I say thank you so much for all the reviews! Made me really hyper!

**Acerbus-chan, Gonrie, NinjaoftheDarkness, FullMiniEdward, Back of Beyond, RainOwl, Kataru, Shikan, Stupidity Unleashed, deathontheinside, forced, may, host, Bo, Arine-sama, Star, Bo, Yaoilover S, Silverlook, Katzuki, Iceheart19, Tara, Kazoua, and other anon...super thanks. **

**Deathontheinsede**: You don't have to die haha

**May:** hehe…he will be jelous…because that's our Sasuke…possessive crazy bastard!

**Iceheart19:** Yeah you have it right! I thought about it too when I had written it. But Sasuke want's to keep up the "goog image" he want's to be the "best" it's the rival thingy with him and Itachi.

That's the reason why he at first talked to him…but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it.

**Host: **...Yeah I know…my grammar is horrible…anyone…beta?

**Katzuki:** Ehe…no it means, I am a hat. But it's wrong grammatical…don't remember how it's supposed to be…

/magGE


	4. Closet Case

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own…yada, yada, yada…**

**_Pairings_ /SasuNaru**

**_Warnings_ / shonen ai-boy x boy-, language…I swear to much…spelling GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY GRAMMAR! THE PAIN, THE AGONY!

* * *

**

**Devil in disguise**

Chapter 4 – Closet case

…Suddenly there where something, someone tapping me on my shoulder, which resulted in;

me giving out a very…manly…shriek, to drop the cup I was holding to the floor where it shattered to at least fifty pieces, for me to somehow get stuck with my pants to the doorknob to the cupboard-door and me having the very close and frightening experience to a heart-attack.

The seconds after, was painfully quiet.

The ticking from the clock hanging over them and buzzing from the toaster didn't lessen it or help.

Sasuke had his hand still outstretched and he looked at Naruto as if he had sprouted a second head, a very deformed one, while Naruto had his own hand pressed over the place where his heart was and looked at Sasuke as if he was far more evil and twisted than someone with two heads.

"I was going to ask you where Iruka keep his extra towels but never mind…I doesn't matter." He said slowly while slowly taking a step backwards as he was afraid that sudden movements would make Naruto attack.

This was the moment I noticed with a twitching under lip that Sasuke was wearing his favourite clothes defined as -as little as possible because I'm a creepy soon to be paedophile- or –I like when I can feel a breeze between my legs- or – HELL YEAH, I'M MAKING NARUTO UNCOMFORTABLE-.

"Towels? We don't have any towels, never had…or I mean, of course we have. We just don't use them…I mean…eh, they're in the wardrobe in his room."

This was of course, by coincidence spoken with a rather shrill voice, some even could call it hysteric.

Sasuke was clearly belonging to that group, so this very disturbing smug-looking grin slowly spread in his face while a knowing glint in his eyes appeared.

He stretched his arms over his head, then draw a hand through his wet black hair and hooked his thumbs to the (1)towel gliding it dangerously lower, revealing more pale skin if possible.

**SHY!** I couldn't help that I was shy! I have lived a very sheltered life, yes I'm innocent and pure.

Indeed, shy, that was the word for me.

It was why my face's colour somehow shifted to red and why my under lip began to twitch like crazy.

I had to get away from him before he corrupted me with his…his…yeah…Sasuke-ness.

I turned my head from him and decided to walk away from him.

Yes! That was what I would do ignore him. Because he wasn't worth enough for my…

...I was stuck.

"Naruto what is wrong? Do you feel sick?" He asked with a **very**-not-Sasuke-like-voice, didn't fool me though, because the expression in his face was a **VERY**-smug-irritating-Sasuke-like one.

He took a small step closer.

STUUUUUUCK! I WAS STUCK! WHY WAS I STUCK!

"Naruto?"

"Erughh…"

…You can't really blame me. I will never be comfortable looking at a half nude Sasuke, specially a Sasuke clad only in a towel, a towel that is so small and short that it precisely covers his thighs. Dripping water to the floor because it's in his system that he can do whatever he wants-

As I said you can't really blame me for the inability to move, to make a sound that actually was a word.

Cause I will never be comfortable standing so close to a wet half naked Sasuke. So close that his warm breath hit my face and makes me completely aware of his slightly open mouth that open and closes for every loud breath he took and pink tongue tip that licked his lips only for a small second.

This was the moment I thought I was going to die of a heart attack, false alarm again.

Or maybe I had already died and gone to hell…

…Heaven maybe I had gone to heaven because Sasuke's lips were warm and very soft and his silky hair even softer and…AND HELL, I WAS DEFINITELY IN HELL! Because I was kissing Sasuke, and I had fucking sighed, and my hands was burrowed in his wet hair, I wondered for a crazy second if you really could feel how soft someone's hair was when said hair was wet.

He must have reached the same conclusion, that hell was upon us, because he ripped his lips that had been attached to mine at the same moment as I did.

Plus his eyes were inhuman wide-round and big, his mouth was open in a never ending scream or something…

Yes if I had not been so terribly disturbed by the event that had just occurred I would had laughed until I had choked and died.

A strangled inhuman sound came out from the both or us and a second later, we were rubbing our lips like possessed.

"I tripped!" Sasuke said with a shrill voice.

"YES, ME TOO!" I said and nodded eagerly.

Then he swirled around and ran away from the kitchen making the poorly attached towel drop to the ground.

My toasted bread decided to pop up.

…I was still Stuck…

Great.

* * *

The apartment was quiet when Iruka got home. 

No angry yelling voices, no shrill screaming, no pained sounds, no banging sounds from Naruto hitting the locked door to his ex-room, no disturbingly suspicious noises…nothing.

At first he considered the thought that Naruto and Sasuke had at last killed each other.

But he decided against it because if, then the apartment would had been completely smashed…or burned and the apartment from his point of view was perfectly fine, just like he had left it this morning.

Maybe they had actually left the apartment, something they hadn't done under the whole weekend, maybe they at last was going to give each other a chance and have fun down town.

Iruka thought with a hopeful smile in his face as he walked into the kitchen.

The sight of Naruto sitting by the table staring into the wall met him, and crushed his dreams of Naruto's and Sasuke's newborn friendship.

"Naruto…" He said with a disappointed voice.

Naruto had jumped at his name and turned his head towards Iruka with a somewhat panicked look in his face but calmed down when he saw that it was Iruka.

"Ir-Iruka…welcome home."

"…What?"

"…Ehm…Welcome home." Naruto said with a cheerful voice and then he did some twitching movements with his mouth that was supposed to be a smile.

"…Why are you saying that?" Iruka slowly said with suspicion creeping into his voice.

"What do you mean? Can't I welcome you home." Said the very polite Naruto.

"What is wrong…where is Sasu…Oh my god, where is Sasuke what have you done?" Iruka screeched and then raced to Sasuke's room, ripping down some object from the bureau in the hallway when gripping thecloth it stood on for balance because of hisskiding over the carpet.

_**Why** did he leave this morning? Yes his job, but he knew he couldn't leave hem alone. Why, why? Naruto was SO grounded! If Sasuke was laying dead somewhere, Naruto was grounded for the next twenty years. No, he would be dead! He would kill him! Because that was that he deserved! Why, god why? _

Before he could throw up the door and came to Sasuke's rescue, Sasuke opened it.

"Oh…there you are." Iruka said.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer and walked past Iruka.

"Great, just my nerves." Iruka said with a forced and nervous laugh and scratched his head. "…just my nerves…Everything is alright."

* * *

_Or maybe not…_ Iruka thought, two hours later at the dinner table. 

The tension in the air was slowly choking, stabbing or just plainly killing him.

The boys stabbed at everything they wanted with their forks and by _accident_ almost stabbed each others hands.

"Are you excitedbefore the trip, then?" He asked them with a cheerful voice when he decided that he no longer could stand the silence and the two boys immediately turned their heads towards him and looked at him like they had forgotten that he also was there.

"Sure…" Naruto muttered and viciously attacked at sausage.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know." Naruto said in the same low muttering voice.

"You don't know!" the cheerfulness in the voice was turning forced.

"…Well I don't remember." The ever so vocal Naruto answered.

Iruka decided that Naruto was a lost cause and turned to Sasuke that answered before he could ask.

"Sun-valley. Where you dreams came true" He said with a dark voice.

"…Oh…How fun."

"Yes." Answered Naruto in an even darker voice than Sasuke's.

"Well what have you packed?"

"…Packed?"

* * *

He had been distracted, that was why he hadn't packed. Why couldn't Iruka see that? See that it was all Sasuke's fault, it always was. 

Maybe the two of them had started a pact. Ruin Naruto's life because we hate him.

"Wonderful." He muttered while throwing his toothbrush down his bag.

Hallelujah, for sun-valley.

There he would avoid, avoid and again avoid.

Because he wasn't sure his psyche could handle two more days in the same room, in the same house as Sasuke.

"What more do I need?" Naruto said to himself and looked down his bag with his toothbrush and hair gel.

"Clothes." Naruto said in a dark voice and swallowed hard.

* * *

The knocking on the door disturbed him from his ceiling-watching. 

Disturbed him from the little fantasy that he had created, the fantasy that said that he had never left the room this morning, that he had never showered and that everything was **p**erfe**ctly **normal.

Uh-uh, he had not kissed Naruto.

If some lip-activity had occurred, of course no such thing had happened, but uf then it clearly was Naruto that had practically thrown himself at him. Yes what could he say, the Uchiha looks was too hard to resist.

The knocking turned into banging.

"Ey, open. I need clothes." A voice to a certain idiot said.

…Maybe he could ignore it? Then the not wanted person maybe would go way.

"You can ignore me, but I'm not going away." The voice said.

…Or maybe not.

"I'll be your living nightmare."

He slowly pushed himself of the bed and then walked to the door in an even slower tact and the hand that gripped the key that had locked the door was not quivering, he was not nervous at all.

"I mean it…I" Was what Naruto managed to say before the door was opened.

"Oh.."

They stared at everything that wasn't each others for awhile, extremely uncomfortable and uncharacteristic silence spreading once again between them and then the moment passed and Naruto pushed past him to walk towards the closet.

Grumbling Naruto tried to open the closet door in some jerky movements. But it refused to give in even a slightest centemeter.

The door had not opened for him as long he had possessed the room, so he didn't understand why it would now. Still he walked towards it when Naruto said.

"What are you doing you smug bastard? To much of a bastard to help?"

This was clearly not something that Naruto had expected because when Sasuke pressed his shoulder against the closet door, making them stand face to face. Naruto tensed and swallowed with eyes widening in poorly hidden surprise.

"Ehm, Okay." He said in a somewhat confused and suspicious voice.

Well I couldn't blame him, I was in chock myself. Helping Naruto had never ever been high up on my to-do list.

"On three I guess." He continued and focused on something over my shoulder that wasn't my face.

"One.

Two.

Push."

Immediately the door opened for them with a loud crack and they feel into it in a tangle of limbs.

Sasuke's head made a painful impact with a wooden shelf, which made his head and the world swim for a moment and Naruto somehow landing on him, squeezed him down with his weight which made the air go out his lungs and his eyes almost pop out.

His eyes focused on a blond mop of hair.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Naruto moaned and rubbed his forehead against my chest clearly forgetting who's chest it was.

It was then my head actually realized that Naruto's body was pressing down against mine.

His warm body…

…and even hotter mouth that when he muttered about the unfairness of life to himself, the voice vibrated through my whole body.

"Get of me moron!" My scandalized and shrill voice screeched.

It was ridiculous. My voice never got girly, it was against natures law. I had have my damn voice change when I was eleven! Eleven!

"Sure I'm sorry, sorry for existing." He answered and pushed himself up so his weight was on his hands.

"You know, It wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while."

I gave him a dark look that said everything.

"I'm serious."

This was not something I wanted toe hear from; Number one- pain in the ass!

Especially not when that person squashed my legs to the ground with his own making me feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"So NOW you're not talking to me!"

What? What was he on about? I never talked to him! Well insulting wasn't really talking.

His eyes was becoming a darker blue and his cheeks turning flaming red, just as it did before a fight. Normally I would enjoy the sight often provoke it into appearing.

But it this position, trapped between Naruto's arms…it suddenly wasn't fun at all. It was in fact surprisingly hard to breath.

"**G**et.**of**.**me**."

He looked at me strangely and then said with a calm voice

"No, I don't think I will."

"What!" The voice went dangerous close to that shrill tone.

The hands that I was going to push him off with, he gripped in his own and slammed them down to the floor.

"I think we are going to have a nice little chat with each other what a stuck up bastard you really are and that I really don't like MOLESTING!" He screamed in my face, the calm voice gone with the wind.

Oh.

…it was that he was working himself up about.

Crap.

"WHAT?"

Yep the girly voice was back.

"Don't you dare 'WHAT' me! You know what I'm talking about!" And I was deeply disappointed and insulted that his voice had actually dropped a few pitch.

The blond hair was falling down in his eyes making the eyes look even bluer in contrast to the blond colour.

My eyes followed every movement in his face and they didn't miss the tongue tip wetting his lips.

I wasn't the only one that had trouble breathing. His was coming out quite jagged.

And it was the only thing that I heard except the loud pounding in my head.

His face had been coming closer and closer the more upset he became and now his nose was only centimetres away from mine.

His hands had lost its grips around my wrists and slid up my arms no real goal in it's movements and was it only me or was he coming closer and the room sickly hot?

Only a few centimetres more and we would be connected.

Only a few.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto? Sasuke?" Iruka's scandalized voice screamed.

* * *

Ah...know, such acliffhanger.

(1)Yes, he is wearing a towel, he asked for another one because the one he wears is very...minimum. Yes, very logical.

This was the worst chapter yet. I will probably fix it soon.

I'm slower than…than…something.

Well here's the chapter, sorry for taking so long. Have my reasons even if they're probably not so good.

Well next chapter it will be the….

**FIELD TRIP!** Dun dun… Exciting, Exciting!

Well I wanna excuse my poorly attempt of English grammar. **SORRY!** It will never be my strong point especially when my native language is Swedish. SO SORRY!

So…

**FearfulDreams -2lazy2signin... **If you still want to beta read it? I'm not insulted, I mean it. All I know always complain on my spelling, I always complain on my spelling, plus I'm so lazy and such a disgrace for writers- so I don't edit…don't go through it…Don't look at all my typing mistakes.

But I'm kind of **suspicious** towards beta-reader though. The two latest I had, didn't do anything with the text. Well I thinks they didn't, maybe I didn't notice. But it seemes like theyjust sent it back to me. Hmm...

Well anyway I sent you a mail but you didn't answer so I ask you here instead.

**AND OMFG! So many reviews! That made me so hyper and so happy!**

**It's a good way to make me feel guilty and update faster :P **

**Back of Beyond: **I know, I mean 2004! Ah how embarrassing! Thankie

**Kazoua: **O my gosh! A long well written review with constructive criticism. Can't tell you have happy that makes me. I love every review but this is wonderful! I agree with you on the story plot thing. I began to write on this when I was fourteen. Two years ago. And I had no real idea what it should be about, I just wrote and I think that's still the case. The story plot is that everything is concentrated on the field trip I guess, plus this is just for entertainment. I'm very bad at writing smut but when I started with this, I guess that was what I was looking for and something to pass my time when I waited on my little sister on a café. Tragically there is no deep behind this story, heh.

I am extremely flattered by what you wrote about my writing, especially when English is not my native language and no one have ever said that to me. They just nod and says it's okay. I must say that this review have meant the most for me in my whole life. I can be very insecure when I write and give out to others to read so this made me feel a lot more better. Super thanks.

And my spelling. The pain, the agony… Spelling is not my strong point. Never will. I spell bad on Swedish to. Bad me.

**GravityRise: **Yay, that makes me happy! Someone remembers me

And I know, the hat thing, I can be so confusing! I confuse myself!

Damn me. Just so you know, I'm barely passing French. Last test I got one point from not passing. I sleep on those classes…I like French classes… heh. Well it is supposed to be; I am a hat…

Wrote it because I think that disclaimers has so low IQ …probably should change it before someone sue me…yes…

**Everyone** that has reviewed and read, thank you! I'm very stressed at the moment so I can't answer on so many, even if I, believe me, want to. Maybe I will get the chance later.

I have squealed for every review I got!

Thanks.

**Anngel, Azu-chan, S'Star, Demonic Angel Tears, looli, StrangersPearl, Uzumaki Ryooki, Lily Vendrem, Talia, Blackdrak, L-O-V-E, The New Shinigami Hikari, Indaic, Alana-StarSugarCat, only-getting-darker, Muchacha, Yaoilover S, Datai Otonashii Ookami, Devil's Original Angel, Forced, eyes0nme19, Rabidbutterfly, Stupidity Unleashed, Snow and Tears, Ninjaofthedarkness, GravityRise, Gonrie, Back of Beond, Kazoua!**


End file.
